iLove Your CoStar
by ForTheWin04
Summary: Everything was going great between Miley and Oliver, that is until Hannah Montana is invited to be on a popular web show called iCarly and Oliver meets a spunky blond named Sam who is different from anyone he's ever met.
1. Hello Seattle

**A.N: Here is chapter one of my new Hannah Montana / iCarly crossover. I hope you like it! Please R&R! **

iLove Your Co-Star: Chapter One; Hello Seattle

_Hannah Montana: Oliver Oken's POV: _

Miley Stewart had happily planted herself in my lap. We weren't talking. We weren't laughing. We weren't kissing. We just…sat. And although it was, yes silent, it was nice. I'd been in love with her for years and she was finally mine. I finally had her. I have everything I've ever wanted and life has never been better.

"Oliver," She said suddenly breaking the silence. "I have to go home." As she said this she shifted off of me and pulled me up with her. When we were standing up she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. I'll never get tired of that. Her lips feel warm against mine. "I'll call you later, Ollie." She removed herself from me and slipped past me. I watched her as she left all the way until she turned the corner and was out of sight, until she was gone.

_iCarly: Carly Shay's POV: _

"Hey Carly, Fredecheni!" Sam said as she let herself into my apartment as she did everyday after school. "What's the emergency?"

"Sam, I sent you that text twenty minutes ago!" Freddie replied to her, and I could already see and argument coming. "Where we you!?"

"I got a burrito first." She said simply.

"Oh my God Sam!" Freddie replied annoyed and angry. Instead of fighting back Sam just simply rolled her eyes at him, with a hint of a smile. This made me giggle a little. You see, just last week I finally got Sam to admit to me that she likes Freddie. I know what you're thinking. HAH! Sam likes _Freddie! _But it's true. And adorable.

"So, the emergency, was?!" She asked impatiently.

"Guess what pop star is going to be on iCarly this week!" I said excitedly.

"I don't know, who?" Sam said with no excitement at all.

"Hannah Montana!"

"No way! Seriously?" Sam said with actual emotion.

"Yeah, I just made the arrangements with her manager a few minutes ago. It's all set up." I said with a smile.

"Cool." Sam said as she walked past me, pushing Freddie down onto the couch as she walked into the kitchen.

_Hannah Montana: Miley Stewarts POV:_

"Hey Bud." My dad said as I returned home from Oliver's.

"Hey." I replied as I sat down on the couch.

"Did you and Oliver have a nice time?" He said smiling.

"Yeah." I said returning his smile. Oliver always makes me smile. Always.

"So I have good news." He said walking over and sitting next to me on the couch. "Have you ever seen iCarly?"

"Yeah, all the time. Why?" iCarly is a popular web show. It's done by these two girls – Carly and Sam – and they are hilarious.

"Well guess which pop sensation is going to be performing on iCarly next week?" He said still smiling.

"Hannah Montana!" I screamed and stood up at the same time.

"I just booked it this morning."

"Awesome!" I said excitedly.

"Since next week is March break, you can bring Lilly and Oliver along with you." He said.

"Cool," I said. "That'll be awesome. I gotta go call Oliver." I said as I ran out of the room.

**XX**

**Five days later**

"I see it! I see it!" I screamed as I saw the Bushwell plaza up ahead. This is where they film iCarly. My dad is dropping us off here. I'm so excited. I'm about to break Oliver's hand I'm holding it so hard.

"Yes, and I'd love to have fingers by the time we get there!" Oliver snapped, pulling his hand out and shaking it in mid-air as if that would make it feel better.

I smiled at him apologetically and he returned it, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Can you guys not cuddle like twenty-four seven?" Lilly asked.

"Oh shut up." I said tugging Oliver closer to me.

"Miley…" He started before I shot him a look. "I mean, Hannah." He continued, "Why don't Lilly and I need to wear our costumes?" He asked with his cute confused look on his face.

"Because, you guys aren't going to be on iCarly, and it's not like the girls from iCarly have any idea who you are." I said like it was so obvious.

"I guess…" He said not totally convinced.

"I cannot believe you've never seen iCarly."

"I'm not a girl!" He said offensively.

"Wow." Lilly said laughing.

"Lilly," I said warning her to be quite.

"Sorry." She said as she sunk lower in her seat.

When she wasn't looking Oliver kissed my cheek. "We're here!" I suddenly said sitting up more straight as we pulled up outside the doors to Bushwell plaza.

_iCarly: Freddie Benson's POV: _

I'm about to kill Carly. She is screaming so loud. All girly and happy. It's SO annoying! Sam and I are losing it. I know she loves Hannah Montana and all, but come on.

"When do you think she's gonna stop?" Sam whispered to me as she looked over at Carly who was standing by the door slightly bouncing in place and wringing her hands.

"I don't know. She's been like this for hours." I whispered back.

"_Hello?" _A voice came through the door followed promptly by two knocks.

"Oh my god." Carly whispered to herself. "Oh my god!" She repeated only a little louder. She grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door revealing Hannah Montana and two of her friends behind, one with his arm plated happily around her waist.

"Hey Carly. I'm Hannah Montana." She said promptly in her southern accent.

"Hey, come on in." Carly said in her usual perky voice. They followed her gesture and came inside planting themselves down on the couch. The boy with Hannah never moving his arm from around her waist. "So I'm Carly. And this is Freddie," Carly said looking over at me. I was sitting on a bar stool by the counter with Sam in the one next to me. "And this is Sam." She said with a smile. The boy with Hannah immediately removed his arm from around her and smiled at Sam, dazed.

"And this is Oliver and Lilly." Hannah said proudly, gesturing at her two friends. Through all our introductions Oliver never took his eyes off of Sam.

_Hannah Montana: Oliver Oken's POV_

**XX**

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**iCarly Studio**

"In his shampoo bottle?" I asked laughing so hard I could barely talk.

"Yes! It was one of the best pranks of all time!" Sam smile at me.

"Oh yes, so hilarious." Freddie said sarcastically.

"Shut-up Fredwad!" Sam snapped back at him.

They began to argue. I walked over to Carly, who had an annoyed look on her face. "Are they always like this?"

"Yes." She replied still annoyed at her friends. "So, are you and Hannah dating?" She asked changing the subject. I'd been spending the whole time talking to Sam, I forgot about being here with Miley. She and Lilly were standing over by the camera and the computer talking.

"Yeah, we're dating." I said smiling.

"Cool." She replied.

"And are they dating?" I said gesturing towards Sam and Freddie. But somewhere inside of me, I hoped the answer was no.

"No, they're not dating." She said laughing. "But she _does _like him." She whispered to me, smiling from ear to ear. "It's so adorable."

So I've gotten the girl of my dreams. Miley Stewart. I should be happy. I shouldn't be bummed that Sam likes Freddie. I shouldn't be feeling anything towards Sam. I just met her, like 45 minutes ago! This is unreal! But I'm sure it's nothing…I think.

* * *

**There's chapter one! What do you think?! Let me know! Review. **


	2. Misery Business

**A.N: Okay here's chapter two. Just so you are aware, each chapter will have the name of a song. Okay? Sorry about how horrible Oliver's thoughts are. I don't like how that turned out, but I really like the iCarly parts. Sorry if Oliver seems a little OOC for part of this. Just bare with me. Okay, here we go! **

iLove Your Co-Star: Chapter Two: Misery Business

_iCarly: Sam Puckett's POV_

"Uh shut-up Freddie, will you!" I snapped.

"Not until you admit I'm right!" He yelled back.

"Ugh! You're _never _right!"

"You know what Puckett-"

"Will you guys knock it off!" Carly yelled at me and Freddie. "What are you fighting about _this _time?"

"Well Freddork here thinks that cat food would taste better than dog food." I replied quickly, realizing how stupid it was.

"Seriously?" Carly replied lifting an eyebrow.

"Well, kinda." Freddie answered.

"Oh my god." Carly said. "_How _did you guys get on that topic?"

"I-I don't know." I answered, thinking back.

"Sam, I gotta talk to you." Carly said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the iCarly studio into the hallway.

"Whats the matter with you!" She yelled at me.

"Carly, what are you talking about?" I asked a little confused.

"Why are you still being mean to Freddie!? I thought you _liked _him?" She asked a little annoyed.

"I'm not supposed to like him." I mumbled.

"What?" Carly said, because I said it too quietly.

"I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO LIKE THE NUB!" I screamed.

"Wow," Carly replied. "Whatever." She said before walking back into the studio. 

"Carly, wait." I instructed. She turned about around.

"Yeah?"

"I'm just, embarrassed" I mumbled out.

"Why Sam? It's just Freddie!"

"I know." I said quietly. "I know."

"Now Hannah Montana is coming back tomorrow for iCarly. Try and at least be sanitary." She said with a smile.

"Okay." I said looking down at my shoes.

_Hannah Montana: Oliver Oken's POV_

"Oliver, get up." Miley demanded.

"_Why?! _Miley, I'm tired!" I whined like a four year old.

"_Oliver!" _She said growing impatient, shifting from foot to foot. I was sprawled out on my hotel bed and she had been trying to get me up and go out to lunch with her but I was _exhausted! _I mean I was turning down lunch. That's saying a lot coming from me. And I have a lot on my mind…but nothing to do with Sam, or anything.

"Miley, no!" I said firmly, turning over to lie on my back. She came and laid down next to me and snuggled but beside me, looking at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, Oliver." She said leaning over so she was partically on top of me. She kissed me gently, but before I could respond to the kiss she pulled away.

"You know," I said thoughtfully. "I'd much rather lay here with you." As I said this, I tired to get the image of Sam out of my head. It wouldn't leave me alone. I kissed her again, and she kissed back, hard. Sam. Why did I still see Sam? Miley, it was Miley. I love Miley. UGH! I was about to deepen the kiss, not that I thought it would work, when she pulled away. "Get up." She whispered, removing her self from me. "Come on. We get to eat Oliver. I'll buy you dessert!"

"I'm up!" I said, jolting up straight.

"That's my boy." She whispered to herself before pulling me up with her. "Okay, so Lilly is waiting for us in the lobby."

"Ugh, Lilly's coming? I _thought _it was just gonna be us." I said slouching.

"She's like your best friend, Oliver."

"She isn't that great." I mumbled to myself.

"Oh shut it Oliver." Miley said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of our hotel room.

**XX Later that night**

Yesterday Sam had given me her cell number. After we returned back to the hotel I stretched out across my bed, took out my phone and began to text her.

"Hey" I sent, not sure what to send a complete stranger.

"Who are you texting?" Miley asked walking over beside my bed.

"My…brother." I said quickly. **(A.N: Oliver has a brother, right? Doesn't he say so when he's talking to Miley about Make a Moose? Haha, whatever.)**

"Okay, whatever." She replied with a shrug. "Me and Lilly are going to go down to the pool, you wanna come?"

"Nah," I said with a fake yawn. "I'm tired." 

"Alright, bye Ollie. We'll be up later." She said as she left. Just then my phone vibrated and 'Sam' was written across the screen. "Bye Miley." I couldn't bare the fact I kind of liked Sam. I had just met her, and it wasn't fair to Miley. But I seemed, drawn to her. I don't know. There's gotta be something wrong with me. I just haven't figured out what yet. I always seem to want more.

_iCarly: Freddie Benson's POV_

_Whoa! I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now!_

I officially _hate _Paramore. It's Sam's ring tone. She's been texting that Oliver guy, Hannah's boyfriend, non stop all night. We were _supposed _to be hanging out. But she has been ignoring me the whole time. We're sitting on the couch in my apartment, but she hasn't even noticed me. "Sam…" I said annoyed at her.

"Yeah?" She said simply. I grabbed her phone from her hands and began to run around my apartment, and she promptly chased me.

"FREDDIE! _FREDDIE!" _She screamed as she ran after me. "Give it _back!" _

"Then stop texting Oliver!" I screamed back. "You know, he's taken!" I said tauntingly.

"I SWEAR BENSON!" She shouted back.

"Then promise you'll stop texting him!" I said as I hid behind the island in the kitchen. When she caught up to me she went to grab it but I held it up in the air so she couldn't reach it.

"Awe, Fredifer!" She snapped. "Give…it…to…me!" She said in between jumps.

"Promise first." I said dangling it around in the air.

"FINE! I _promise!" _I lowered my hand and passed the phone back to her. She slid it into the pocket. "Thank you." She said out of breath. I then realized how close I was to her.

"_Sam…" _I whispered for some reason. I looked down into her blue eyes and smiled.

"What?" She said looking confused.

"_You." _I said still smiling. I lifted my hands up and cupped her face in them…amazed by what I was doing…I leaned in and was about to kiss her when…_ Whoa! I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now!_

She slowly backed away and grabbed her phone from her pocket. She flipped it open and quickly typed something and then closed it. "I uhm…should go." She said uneasily before slipping past me and left my apartment.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! PLEASE review! I want at least 5 until the next chapter, if that isn't too much to ask. THANKS! Tell me what you think, if you like it, if it sucks. Whatever! **


	3. Bigger Than Us

iLove Your Co-Star**: **Chapter 3: Bigger Than Us

_iCarly: Freddie Benson's POV_

"I'm Sam!" She said with a huge smile.

"And I'm Carly."

"This is iCarly!" They said in unison.

"The best web show on the internet."

They went on with their usual comedy they do. I can't say I was really listening. I was so focused on what happened between Sam and me last night. It made everything really awkward; I mean she hasn't talked to me since. Or even looked at me. I really don't know what had come over me when I tried to kiss her. I know that I like her, I have for years. But I've never acted on it.

"Okay, so we have something awesome for you guys tonight!" Carly said excitedly.

"We've got a pop star!" Sam interrupted.

"Pop star!" Carly repeated.

"So here is…"

"HANNAH MONTANA!" They said together as her name appeared on the bottom on the screen in purple bubble letters. I looked back at Hannah while she entered. Her boyfriend was there, smiling straight at Sam. They had been talking all the time since they met yesterday morning. It's a little annoying, especially since he's _dating _Hannah.

Carly and Sam talked to Hannah for a little bit, but nothing exciting. Then they asked her to sing.

_I see your face, I look in your eyes,  
What you feel is no surprise,  
Everyone needs something to believe in,  
Tell me your dreams, I'll tell you mine,  
In our hearts we'll look inside,  
And see all of the colors of the rainbow,  
I know!_

I switched to the B Cam so it was just focused on Hannah. I then walked over to Sam. She smiled awkwardly at me as I aprotched her. I was gonna tell her I loved her…er, liked her. I just didn't know how. __

We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us,  
We all want to be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
That's hangin' in our hearts,  
Yeah it's bigger than us!

"Sam," I said awkwardly. "Can I…talk to you." I had to keep quiet because the show was recording.

"Freddie, Hannah's preforming." She said never making eye contact.

"Sam, please." I pleaded. __

I want to see beyond my own little world,  
Grab your hands so we can twirl around the galaxy,  
see the world with clarity,  
Oh-oo-oh,  
We all have a long way to go,  
But I know,  
We're getting closer everyday,  
Everyday!

"Fine, talk." She said biting her lip.

"Sam, for a really long time I've…"

"…Everything alright?" Oliver asked walking over and standing beside Sam.

"Yeah," Sam said looking annoyed at me. "Everything's fine. Right Freddie?"

"Yeah." I said turning away. "Just perfect." I looked down at my feet and walking back towards my computer. __

We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us,  
We all want to be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
That's hangin' in our heart,  
Yeah bigger than us!

I looked over at Sam and Oliver as the song was ending. They were talking, then he whipstered something into her ear and she started laughing and twiling her hair. Hannah looked over at them with a bit of conseren before turning back to the camera and finshing her song with a fake smile. __

It fills the universe,  
It lights the skies above,  
It rescues our hearts with love,

It's love, it's love, that's bigger than us

It's love, it's love, that's bigger than us

_We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in__ something,  
Bigger than just us._

Hannah smiled again as her music faded into the background. Carly and Sam returned in front of the camera.

"Well that's it for this iCarly." Sam said.

"But give it up for Hannah Montana!" Carly said excitedly while Sam hit the applause button on her remote.

"Until next time, kiss a plant."

"Bathe in pudding."

"And laugh at a frog!"

"Bye!" Hey yelled together.

"And we're clear." I said plainly before setting my camera down and storming out.

_Sam's POV:_

"Hey, what's up with Freddie?" Carly asked right after the boy left.

"I don't know, I don't speak dork!" I replied, making Oliver laugh.

"Well I'm gonna go check on him." Carly said and left the room.

"Hey Hannah, you were awesome!" I said, changing the subject off of Freddie.

"Thanks." She said smiling. "Maybe we should go downstairs."

We walked out the door of the studio and Hannah grabbed onto Lilly's arm. "We'll be down in a sec." Hannah said smiling.

"Kay, let's go Sam." Oliver said as he directed my down the stairs. We sat down on the couch and I could hear Carly and Freddie talking from the hall outside the apartment. I couldn't help but think that Freddie was mad because of me, but he tried to _kiss _me! I mean, I know I liked him and all…but I don't know. I think that's why I've been spending so much time talking to Oliver. He can distract me from Freddie.

"So Sam, what other pranks have you pulled?" Oliver asked, breaking my train of thought.

"One time, I emailed Freddie and told him it was clown day!" I said, remembering back.

"That's sick!" He said. "I'd pay to see that!"

"I had my friend Gibby film it." I said. "You wanna see it."

"Yeah!" He responded excitedly.

"I'll go get it, it's up in the studio." I bounced up off the couch and headed up the stairs. When I was about to turn the corner to go into the studio, I heard Hannah and Lilly talking.

"Lilly what am I going to do?!" Hannah asked.

"You're just worrying over nothing." Lilly answered.

"No way, she's trying to _steal _Oliver from me!" Hannah said quietly.

"Sam is _not _going to steal Oliver!" _WHAT! _I'm not trying to steal anyone!

"You didn't see the way he was looking at her! It was his _flirty _face!" Hannah said.

"You are over reacting! Oliver's been in love with you for years! No way he's gonna go after some girl he just met!" Lilly said, calming her best friend down.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Hannah said sadly. I cannot believe Hannah thought I was gonna steal her boyfriend. I would never do that. Sure I'm harsh at sometimes, but no way would I pull something like that! I gotta stay away from Oliver!

* * *

**There you go, Review! **


	4. Get Out

**A.N: Okay, this chapter will go back in time a little bit. Its right after Carly and Freddie ran out of the studio and are talking in the hall, and right before Sam and Oliver first came downstairs. So it overlaps a little bit. Sorry about the long wait for the new chapter! **

iLove Your Co-Star: Chapter Four: Get Out

_iCarly: Carly Shay's POV_

"Freddie, Sam would never like Oliver!" I assured him.

"But she does!" He told me.

"He's dating Hannah Montana! Sam would never like someone with a girlfriend." I said. 

"I don't know." Freddie said as he slid down to sit at the foot of his apartment door.

"Please believe me when I say that she doesn't like him." I told him again.

"Alright, fine." He said as he stood up.

"Shhhhh! Someone's coming downstairs!" I said as I pressed my ear to the door, and opened it slightly so I could see inside. Freddie stood behind me and looked as well.

"_So Sam, what other pranks have you pulled?" _Oliver was asking Sam.

"_One time, I emailed Freddie and told him it was clown day!" _She said. I giggled slightly, remembering back.

"_That's sick!" _He said._ "I'd pay to see that!" _

"_I had my friend Gibby film it." _Sam said._ "You wanna see it." _

"_Yeah!" _He responded excitedly.

"_I'll go get it; it's up in the studio."_ Sam ran upstairs to get the DVD and Oliver sat on the couch looked nervous.

"Okay Oliver. You gotta stop this." We heard him stay to himself. "You are dating the girl of your dreams! I mean she's Hannah Montana for crying out loud! You shouldn't like Sam. Besides she likes…that one guy. Fred, or something? Just…forget about it."

Freddie shoved past me and closed the door. "Oliver likes Sam." He mumbled to himself, looking down at his feet.

"Yeah, but he also said that Sam liked 'Fred' or something." I said with a smirk.

"Lucky Fred." He mumbled out, still clueless.

"You know, this might be a lucky guess…but I'm gonna have to say that you're most likely Fred!" I spat out.

"Wait a minute…Sam likes _ME?!" _He said.

"Uhm…YES?! You really are clueless." I said.

"Oh my God, I have to go talk to her!" He said as he bolted passed me and re-entered my apartment.

_iCarly: Freddie Benson's POV_

"Where's Sam!?" I yelled to Oliver as I ran inside.

"Upstairs, why?" He questioned. But I didn't answer, I just ran upstairs, where I found Sam starting to head back downstairs.

"What's up diphthong?" She said simply, as she tried to push past me.

"Not so fast." I said as I bravely grabbed her arm so she was facing me again. "I got to ask you something."

"Fine, what?!" She said as she shifted in place.

"D-Do you…uhm…like…uhm…" I tried to say.

"Do I like…_what_?" She asked.

"…me?!" I said slowly.

"Oh, well…uh…y-yeah. I think so." She said, looking down. "Do you…like me?" She said, returning my question.

"Yeah." I breathed out. I took her hands in mine and began to lean in.

_Hannah Montana: Miley Stewart's POV_

"Sam is _not _going to steal Oliver!" Lilly said, attempting to assure me.

"You didn't see the way he was looking at her! It was his _flirty _face!" I told her.

"You are over reacting! Oliver's been in love with you for years! No way he's gonna go after some girl he just met!" Lilly said, calming me down.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said sadly. "I just can't want for March break to be over so we can go back home and he'll never see her again."

"You don't have to worry, Oliver is head over heels." But somehow, I still didn't believe her. This whole thing was like a broken record that played his name everytime the needle skipped. I wish this would just _get out _of my head. "Let's just go downstairs."

"Alright." I said. We turned the corner to head downstairs, with Lilly waking in front of me. She turned around to look at me and point over her shoulder. I looked around the corner to see what she was pointed at, and I saw Sam and Freddie kissing.

* * *

**I hope that all made sense. If you have any questions about how that all happened down be afraid to ask! I hope everyone likes the story! I'm really enjoying writing it. But I'm a little stuck so if you have any ideas, please review and tell me! Thanks.**

**Like I said, each chapter has a title of a song that kind of fits in to the story. My song was 'Get Out' by Mitchel Musso. I incorporated it when Miley thinks **_**'This whole thing was like a broken record that played his name everytime the needle skipped. I wish this would just **_**get out**_** of my head.'**_

**See that button? Its right down there…it's blue with a speech bubble? Yeah…click that! **


	5. Favourite Girl

**A.N: Just cause I used his song, this ones dedicated to the amazing JUSTIN BIEBER! Woot Woot! Lmfao. I hope you like this chapter. **

iLove Your Co-Star: Chapter Five: Favourite Girl

_Hannah Montana: Lilly Truscott POV_

Didn't see that coming. Sam and Freddie were kissing. I told Miley that Sam wasn't trying steal Oliver. I love being right.

"Oh my god!" Miley cried out after looking around the corner. The two immediately broke apart and exchanged awkward glances with us and each other.

"I-I…uh." Freddie attempted to say, but it came out like a squeal. "I didn't know anyone was up here!" He protested.

"Nice going, nub." Sam mumbled before pushing past him and running down stairs. Freddie just stood there dumbstruck and looked at us.

"Well go after her!" I commended. He simply nodded before going down the stairs after her, yelling out her name.

I turned to Miley with a smirk on my face. "Don't even say it, Lilly." She pressed.

"_.."_ I said slowly.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in." She mumbled.

_iCarly: Freddie Benson's POV_

"SAM!" I yelled as I chased her out of Bushwell. She didn't stop running, though. But I knew she had heard me. All of a sudden she tripped and tumbled onto the sidewalk.

"Ah!" She screamed as she fell.

"Sam!" I yelled as I threw myself to the ground beside her. "Are you okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She mumbled, but a tear was going down her cheek.

I looked at her shyly. "Are you sure because-"

"I'm fine!" She repeated.

"Okay," I answered before I realized we were sitting on the damp streets of Seattle. "Maybe – we should get up."

"Mhm." She said simply, before getting up. I followed her until we were both standing.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I asked.

"Uh...sure." She replied quietly, and we headed off towards the park, just a few minutes away. The walk over was completely silent. When we arrived, we both sat on swings and looked at each other. I'd once heard that there are only two things that you can do on a swing – swing, and mope.

"So about...what happened back there," I began. "Look, I really like you Sam."

"Oh." She said, looking down at her feet. "I-I like you, too."

I smiled. "So where does that leave us?"

"Maybe, before we make this...official, we should just go out. And see, what happens." She said, quietly.

"Like...a date?" I asked.

She turned to me and smiled. "No Freddie, a business meeting. _Yes _a date!"

"Good." I smiled.

"Now, I bet I can go higher than you!" She said proudly, before kicking off the ground and pumping her feet.

"Oh you are on, Puckett!" I said before I began to swing also.

_Hannah Montana: Oliver Oken's POV_

"They were...kissing?" I asked. I swore that something in my face dropped.

"Mhm," She said like it was no big deal. "Oliver, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I said as I relaxed myself back into the couch. "What is it?"

"You don't – I don't know – have any kind of feelings for...Sam, do you?" She said slowly. I had a mini heart attack on the inside but I tried to hide it. But then I looked at her, Miley Stewart. The most amazing girl I know. And nothing will change that.

"Of course not! Miley, you're the coolest girl I know. You're my _favourite girl_." I smiled at her, widely. She smiled back and scooted over to hug me.

"I'm glad to hear that."

But the rest of the week was still at stake, and I'm just hoping that I don't have _any_more feelings for Sam. Because I love Miley. And she's not my runner up, right?!

**If you couldn't tell from Oliver's last statement – THIS IS NOT THE END! Even though it seemed like it, it's not. You're going to see how Sam and Freddie's date turns out. Since they are in Seattle for March Break, they still have the rest of the week. Let's just say it's Tuesday. Huh, does anyone have any idea what day of the week they do iCarly? Because if you do then that's what day it should be. But OH WELL! I'm the writer, so it's Tuesday! REVIEWS! **


	6. Break Your Little Heart

**A.N: This chapter is where things start to go crazy, so hold onto your hats! This song (the title) is a song by one of my FAVOURITE bands ever, All Time Low. If you don't know their songs I think you should go listen to them! My favourite is called "Keep The Change You Filthy Animal" **

**Anyways, without further rambling, chapter six! **

iLove Your Costar: Chapter Six: Break Your Little Heart

_iCarly: Sam Puckett's POV_

If _any_one ever told my I was girly girl, I'd probably whack 'em. It's just not my...thing. I'm tough. End of story. If any other girl knew they had a big date coming up, they would spend hours on their appearance. Yeah, well not me. Do you wanna know what I'm wearing? Black leggings, a jean skirt, a red tank top, and purple converses. Okay, so maybe I _did _dress up a little bit. But hey, I'm only human. If you were me, and had been waiting this long for a date with Freddie...you'd dress up too.

He showed up at my house to pick me up at 6:30. We we're going out to dinner. At this restaurant down the street. Not that I'm excited...or anything.

"You ready to go?"

"We're...walking?!" I asked, peering behind him to see no car.

"Well it was either that or my mom would have to drive us. She makes you disinfect yourself before entering the car and..."

"Okay, walking sounds good." I said, cutting him off.

He smiled. "Okay, let's go."

It was just getting dark outside, but it was still light enough to see. We walked down the street hand-in-hand and entered the restaurant. Secretly, I have my fingers crossed. I hope tonight turned out alright.

"...So?" He said after a long awkward silence.

"So, what!?" I asked.

"Oh...nothing." He said, and smiled shyly.

"Oh, okay." I sunk lower in my seat. We had _nothing _to say to each other. It's horrible! I crossed my arms over my chest.

Another long pause.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." He said.

"Alright." I replied.

The second he left the table I whipped out my phone and called Carly. "He's suffocating me!" I screeched into my cell.

"What!? Why, what's happening." She questioned.

"We have nothing to say to each other! It's horrible!" I said, resting my head in my free hand.

"Where is he now?" She asked.

"I don't know, peeing!?" I replied a little too loud, because a weird old man sitting at the table next to me gave me a dirty look.

"Just, talk about what he likes. Tech stuff or whatever." He suggested.

"Oh, great date conversation." I whined.

"Just do it." She commanded.

"Alright." I said, giving in.

"Call me after the date." She said.

"Kay." I said, and then hung up.

_iCarly: Carly Shay's POV_

Around 7:45, Sam entered my apartment. Her face stained with tears.

"Oh my god! What happened!?" I said as I ran over to her.

"You know how I said he went to the bathroom?" She said, holding in tears.

"Uh-huh." I said sympathetically.

"He...never came back." She said quietly, looking down at her feet.

"Awe, Sam!" I said, putting my arms around her.

"I waited a whole 45 minutes. At first I thought he taking a dump – er something. But then he just never came back." He said, still speaking quietly.

"I'm so sorry." I told her.

"It's alright." She whispered. "I'm gonna go home."

"Are you sure, because you can stay here." I said.

"Nah, I'm good." She said. She walked away, but I heard her mumbled something on her way out: _There's nothing surgery can do, when I break your little heart in two. _

_Hannah Montana: Oliver Oken's POV_

I was half asleep when I heard a knock on my hotel room door. Miley hadn't told me that she was coming over to my room tonight, because she needed quality time with Lilly. So I was surprised to hear the knock. I was even more surprised when I opened the door and it wasn't Miley at all. Not even close.

"Hey, you got a sec?" Sam asked me.

"Uh – yeah sure. What's up?" I could just tell from her voice that she'd been crying.

"I'm just upset, and I needed someone to talk to." She said as she walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I had a date with Freddie," She began. "It didn't go so well."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's alright." She replied. She scooted closer to me, and rested her head on my shoulder. Almost too close for my likings.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He ditched half way though." She said, beginning to cry.

"Are you okay?" I said.

She titled her head so her face was only inches away from mine. "Yeah, I am now."

Before I knew it, she had crashed her lips against mine.

**Aha! CLIFF HANGER! Please review! The more you review, the faster I update. Please! Aha, thanks. **

**Now there is three ways this could go, so tell me:**

**Oliver pushes Sam off and lectures her on how her loves Miley. **

**Kisses her back and Miley walks in on them. **

**Kisses her back and then Sam leave, and Oliver is very confused. **

**What do you think!? Please let me know! **


	7. Find A Way

**A.N: Sorry this one took a little while to come out. It took a lot of planning. The last chapter really set it up, so I wanted it to live up to its expectations. I hope you like it. **

**This song is Find A Way – Safety Suit. Amazing song. Listen to it as you read! **

iLove Your Co-Star – Chapter 7 – Find A Way

_iCarly: Freddie Benson's POV_

_FREDDIE BENSON! OPEN THIS DOOR! _

No. I couldn't. I heard her screams...sure. But I just curled up into a ball and pulled the covers further over my head.

_FREDDIE! FREDDIE! _

She wouldn't leave. I closed my eyes tightly and wished her away.

_FREDDIE I SWEAR! _

"GO AWAY CARLY!" I yelled, knowing she couldn't even hear me. I'm sure Sam had gone and talked to her, and Carly was coming to call me out. But then I heard the door being answered. _My mother! _I jumped out of my bed and ran towards the door before my mom could speak...but I didn't make it.

"I'm sorry Carly, but Freddie isn't available to talk. His tum-"

"MOM!" I screamed, before she could finish.

"Freddie," Carly said calmly, but with hints of anger as soon as she saw me. "May I talk to you...?" My mom leaned closer towards her. "Privately."

I pulled her into the hallway and shut the door. "Yeah!"

"Why'd you ditch Sam?" She yelled at me.

"I didn't!" I said, looking her square in the eye. "Well, at least I didn't want to..."

_Hannah Montana: Oliver Oken's POV_

This is wrong. This is so wrong. But then, why haven't I pulled back? Maybe because I secretly wanted this! But then Miley appeared in my head. Big blue eyes...smiling. A ping of guilt exploded in my stomach and I shot back from Sam, almost falling onto the floor. "Sam!" I screamed. I rose to my feet and began pacing the room.

"Oliver, I-" She began.

"No, NO NO NO! Why! Why would you do this? You knew I was dating Mi-Hannah..." I said, quickly realizing my mistake. "Sam, why would you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, but it was sincere. "Look, I was really upset about Freddie and I just needed someone to talk to..."

"No, I don't think you had any intentions of _talking _with me at all!" I spat. "I-I love Hannah. I _love _her!"

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry!" She repeated. Another tear.

"Hey," I said lowering my voice. "Don't...cry."

"Oliver," She said looking over at me.

"Yeah!" I said as I sat back down next to her.

"How...How bad does a date need to be for...for the guy to leave!" She asked.

"I don't know." I told her honestly. "I've never left one before."

_iCarly: Freddie Benson's POV_

"Shrimp!" Carly asked.

"Yeah. You see, shrimp has always bothered my stomach." I explained. "But I thought I'd grown out of it."

"But what does all this have to do with Sam!" Carly asked.

"The pasta, I had for dinner, had shrimp in it." I said.

"Oh – so your stomach hurt and you went to the bathroom." Carly said, as the light bulb when off above her head.

"Mhm and I started like – vomiting!" I said, dramatically.

"Gross..." Carly said.

"I felt horrible." I said, quieting down and putting my arms around my stomach. "And after I was feeling better, I was stupid enough to call my mom."

"You didn't!" She said.

"Yeah, I did. And she told me to come home immediately." I told her. "So I left."

"But why wouldn't you say good-bye to Sam? At least tell her where you were going!"

"Because the date wasn't going to well. And she'd think I was just making up and excuse to leave. Or, she would laugh at me for the rest of my life. I thought it would be easier to just leave." The next thing I knew Carly had hit me in the arm. "Ow?" I said at the lack of pain.

"You broke her heart, Freddie! How could you do that!" Carly said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I don't know." I said, looking at my feet.

"Well you need to go fix this." Carly said.

"How!" I asked.

"Go talk to her." She told me. "Now, go!"

_iCarly: Sam Puckett's POV_

I headed home after talking at all this to Oliver. We made an agreement not to mention that kiss I forced on him. I sat down on my front porch, and looked up and the stars. Boring.

"Sam!" I heard Freddie say as he approached my house. I got up and was about to go inside...but it was locked.

"Dammit!" I said as I kicked the door.

"Hold on!" Freddie said. "What's the rush! We're not done, are we!"

"Yeah," I said quietly, still facing the door. "We are."

"I'm sorry Sam! I didn't feel good, and my mom made me come home!" He explained.

"Likely story." I said, shaking my head and turning around to look at him. "You look aweful!"

"Because I'm _sick!_" He told me.

"Oh." I said, looking down. "But, why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I didn't think you'd believe me." He said. "...and I smelt like puke." He added.

"Hah." I laughed quietly.

"Do you believe me!" He asked.

"Yeah, I do." I said.

"Do you..._forgive me_?" He asked slowly.

"No." I said.

"Well I'll be here. When it's all done." He said, frowning.

"Okay." I said, walking over and kissing him on the cheek. "Goodnight, Freddie."

"Night, Sam." He walked away, and faded into the darkness.

I walked over to the door, took a bobby pin out of my hair and unlocked it, and went inside. Slamming it behind me.

**Hmmm, what do you think! Let me know! Review please. Thanks!**

**Lines from the song: **

**Well I'll be here when it's all done**

**Hold on. What's the rush we're not done are we?**


	8. Tug Of War

**A.N: Sorry last chapter sucked. I hated it. Hope this one is better. Sorry for the wait! **

iLove Your Costar – Chapter 8 – Tug Of War 

_iCarly: Sam Puckett's POV _

I ended up sleeping with much regret. I knew Freddie was sorry. Was I wrong to not forgive him? I guess I can understand him being sick and not wanting to face me. It's completely normal for boys to be embarrassed and act like total jerk faces. I suppose Freddie's no exception.

But then I think about how horrible of him it was to just leave me there. How could've he have done that to me? We we're on a date, and the next thing I knew he was gone. Poof. That was totally not cool. I couldn't let him off the hook for something that bad. Right?

So now that I've completely contradicted myself, I can flat out say I'm very confused.

Friggin' Freddie Benson. Messing with my head and what not.

_Hannah Montana: Miley Stewart's POV_

In the morning when I entered Oliver's room, he looked like he had gotten no sleep the whole night. I went to wake him when I noticed that he was in fact awake already.

"Morning, sleepy head." I said, sitting down on the foot of his bed.

"Yeah, okay. After being awake all night I'd like to disagree." He whined. He did, however, crawl to me on his bed and kiss my cheek before collapsing back down onto the bed with a thud.

"Well someone's Mr. Cranky-pants this morning."

"Am not." He said, tucking his head underneath the covers. I reached on and pulled the covers down to reveal his face and leaned down to kiss him. His mouth moved up to cover mine, and I felt him smile.

"Much better." He mumbled after we had pulled back.

"What's better?"

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head. I just shrugged it off.

"Get up." I said as I stood up. "Oh, and by the way today I wanna go back down to Bushwell to thank Carly and Sam, alright?"

I noticed him tense up, but then he quickly sighed. "Fine."

_iCarly: Carly Shay's POV_

After receiving notice from Hannah and her and her friends would be coming over I quickly called Sam over. She arrived shortly after, looking distressed. "Sam, what's wrong."

She crossed her arms. "Freddie."

"I thought he apologized?" I asked, remember the conversation I had had with him yesterday.

"He did." She said, lowering her voice. "I didn't forgive him."

"What? Why not?"

"Because he really hurt me, Carls." She said. "I wasn't just gonna forgive him."

"At least talk to him again." I demanded.

"No, no way!"

"Yeah, go. It's probably still asleep. Go wake him up. Talk things out."

She sighed. "I guess it's worth a shot. Nothing I can lose."

"Go!" I said, pushing her out the door.

_iCarly: Freddie Benson's POV_

"Wake up, Fredwad!" Yelled a loud Samantha Pucket, sitting on the edge of my bed, pushing on my shoulders.

"Sam?" I questioned. "What...What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk, nub." She said. Sadly, for Sam this was nothing out of the ordinary.

She wanted to talk, so we did. About everything that had happened.

"So do you forgive me?" I said finally.

"Hmmm, yeah I guess. But I don't think we should, like, date." She affirmed.

"Oh." I said. "O-Okay, if that's what you want."

"Yeah, I mean, let's just go back to normal when the only physical contact we make is when I beat you up." She said giggling.

"Sure. I just think that sometimes being friends with you is like a tug or war. And you know something, I always lose."

She smiled and extended her hand out to me. "So, friends?"

I took her hand into mine and shook it. "Friends."

_Hannah Montana: Lilly Truscott's POV_

When we got to Carly's place we all sat down. Oliver had a strange look about him and his eye's shifted around suspiciously.

"So Carly," Miley was saying. "Thanks so much for letting me come on your show."

"Oh no problem. Me and Sam we're happy to have you guys." Carly replied. "And I mean, your song was amazing!"

Miley smiled. "Thanks."

"How long have you guys been doing iCarly?" I asked.

"A few years. It's definitely the best thing I've got going."

We talked on like this for awhile. We'd ask questions and Carly would answer. She's hilarious. She even told us that we should come back over the summer, but I don't see that happening. Overall, we we're having a good time hanging out. Well, at least Miley, Carly and I were. Oliver looked nervous the whole time.

"Where is Sam, anyways?" Miley suddenly asked.

"Oh, she's across the hall with Freddie."

Oliver's neck shot out. "What? Why is she with Freddie? I thought she was pissed off at him for ditching on their date?"

Miley turned to face him, frown apparent. "Oliver, how did you know that?"

**Oooh! Kind of cliff hanger. Lmfao. Review! **

**Oh, and I'm writing a new story, and it'll be posted after I finish this. It'll be called 'If You Were Me'. I've been working super hard on it and it's gonna be long and super awesome. First chapter's already 7 pages long! So tell me if you'd wanna read it, please! Cause it's gonna be good, I hope. Because I'm driving it to perfection. It's Seddie, with slight Creddie – but not really. **


	9. Ignorance

**Please don't hit me! Sorry I haven't updated in **_**forever**_**! I've just been writing a bunch of other stuff. Then again, I probably won't post half of it so it was mostly a waste of my time. Then again, I always write more than I post…and read more than I write. Well whatever. The point is that this chapter is finally up.**

**This song is Ignorance by Paramore. My FAVOURITE band! I just bought their new CD, so I needed to use a song. **

**P.S: There is a line someone says in here I took from "Boy Meets World". Who can find it?**

iLove Your Costar: Chapter 9: Ignorance

_iCarly: Carly Shay's POV_

Oliver's face had gone as red as a tomato. Honestly, I was just as curious as Hannah was. Why did Oliver know about Sam and Freddie's break-up? I knew that Sam had come running to me initially, so how did Oliver find out. Unless Sam went to him for help – which I almost doubted because she barely knew him.

"Well…uhm…" Oliver began. "Last night, Sam came to our hotel."

"She did?" I butted in. "She told me she was going straight home!"

"Well then she lied? I don't know! She just…showed up." Oliver explained, looking nervous. "And she was really upset."

"But why would she go to you for advice?" Lilly asked.

"That's what I thought too!" Oliver told her. "Like, we just barely even friends. But she was crying, so I let her in."

Hannah crossed her arms. "What happened next?" She asked sternly.

"She just, uhm, explained what happened, and uhm…" Oliver slowly lowered his voice and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What, Oliver?" Hannah asked.

"I kissed him." I heard a voice say. I looked around Oliver to see that Sam and Freddie had entered my apartment.

"You did _what_?" I asked. "Sam!"

Hannah looked shocked. _Shocked! _But soon, her surprised expression turned to sadness. She frowned and bit her lip. She turned to look at Oliver, and the long she looked at him, the more _angry_ she became.

Suddenly, she realized that she couldn't hold in her feelings. "How could you!" She blurted at Oliver.

"Hannah, I didn't-"

"Don't even talk to me." She told him before pushing past Sam and running out of my apartment.

Lilly looked awkwardly at me. "I'm just gonna…go!" She said awkwardly before also running out.

Oliver looked at Sam and sighed.

"I'm sorry." Sam offered.

"Not as sorry as I am." Oliver told her before he also left.

When it was just the three of us alone in the apartment, I exploded. "Sam! How could you!"

Sam had a blank expression on her face, and sighed when she looked at Freddie. "Look Carly I…"

"Kissed a boy with a girlfriend!" I told her bluntly.

"I'm sorry! I was upset! I was mad at Freddie, and it just kind of happened!" She said. She fell onto the couch and buried her face in her hands. "I didn't mean to!"

"How do you accidentally kiss someone? You fell and his lips broke your fall!"

"Very funny." Sam said sarcastically.

Suddenly Freddie butted in. "Look, I probably should go."

"Oh no you don't!" I told him. "This is your fault too!"

"Me!" He questioned. "How is Sam jumping Oliver my fault?"

"Hey! Watch it Frednub!" Sam threatened. "You're not a judge, but if you're gonna judge me sentence me to another life."

I ignored her comment and continued. "If you didn't have such a weak stomach, then Sam never would have been upset, or gone to see Oliver."

"Yeah! It's all the dork's fault!" Sam said, standing up.

"How is it my fault you were hitting on Hannah's boyfriend?" Freddie asked.

"Because you sent me to him because of our lame date!"

I noticed with each argument, they took steps closer to each other.

"So? It was _your _decision to go see him!" Closer.

"I needed comfort!" Closer.

"Oh, you got comfort alright!" Closer.

"Shut-up! You'd need comfort too if you person _you _were in love with ditched you on a stupid date!"

Freddie's face fell. "Hold up! You _love _me?"

"No! I-I didn't say that, did I?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you did." I told her, almost in a whispered voice.

"Well, uhm, I lov_ed _you…I guess." She mumbled out.

"Oh my God." Freddie whispered. Then he repeated it. Only, much louder. "OH MY _GOD_!"

Sam closed her eyes. "I didn't mean to tell you that."

"Sam!" Freddie said, as he walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "I love you, too."

Then next thing I knew, I was watching my best friends kiss.

_Hannah Montana: Miley Stewart's POV_

"I told you he'd do this!" I complained.

"No, you said Sam was interested! You said nothing about Oliver kissing her!" Lilly explained, crossing her arms.

I sighed. "I just can't believe he'd do something like this. I thought he loved me!"

I collapsed onto my hotel bed and Lilly sat Indian-style on her own bed, looking over at me. "He's a donut. He probably wasn't thinking."

"He was being a jerk!" I whined.

"He was _being_ a stupid teenage boy." Lilly corrected. "They all make mistakes!"

"Well he's not being forgiven for this one."

_Hannah Montana: Oliver Oken's POV_

Lilly came into my room around mid-night. I demanded answers. "Dude, she totally hates you!"

"But it wasn't my fault! Sam kissed _me_!" I told her, pointing to myself.

She rolled her eyes. "You are such a donut! Just tell her that!"

"No! I don't wanna face her when she's all mad at me. I'll wait for her to come to me." I said stubbornly.

"Don't you wanna fix things?"

"Of course I do!" I said.

"Then talk to her first thing in the morning!" Lilly told me.

"No, I can't!" I said.

"Why?" Lilly said, and then a worried look came over her. "You don't have any feelings for Sam, do you?"

**Oh! What will happen? Aha, well you'll never find out unless you review! That's right, go! Review! Yay! **

**LINES FROM THE SONG: **

"**You're not a judge, but if you're gonna judge me sentence me to a new life." **


End file.
